Date Night
by Tazbb12
Summary: Just a quick one shot on what it takes for Stef and Lena to get a date night


Date Night

Brandon, Callie, Jesus, Mariana and Jude were all gathered around the kitchen table discussing their plan. The kids knew that the last couple of months had been crazy around the house as everyone adjusted to two additional people living there. It didn't go unnoticed that Stef and Lena always seemed to be working, tending to the kids, making dinner or cleaning.

"All right so everyone knows what they are responsible for right," Brandon asked being the group leader of this plan.

"Yeah we each have to clean our own room and I will be cleaning the downstairs as well," Jesus confirmed.

"I will be cleaning the rest of the upstairs and doing the laundry," Mariana added.

"I am going to help Jesus and Mariana and make sure the backyard is all set up," Callie confirmed.

"And I am going to get all the stuff for dinner and make sure everything is ready to go," Brandon finished off.

"What am I doing," Jude asked?

"You buddy have the most important job," Brandon said wanting to make Jude feel important.

"Cool what is it?"

"You have to keep Lena at school."

"How do I do that?"

"Well, after our classes we are all going to leave but you need to go to Lena's office and ask her with help on your homework. It is very, very important that you keep her there until 4pm. Can you do that," Brandon asked?

"You can count on me."

"I knew I could buddy," Brandon said ruffling Jude's hair.

"Morning loves," Stef said as she and Lena walked into the kitchen.

All 5 kids quickly closed their binders up and snatched them off the table. Lena and Stef looked at each other confused.

"What's up," they asked knowing something was going on?

"Nothing we are going to be late for school."

And one by one they kissed their moms on the cheek, grabbed their bags and were out the door.

"Should we be worried about that," Stef asked not sure really what just happened?

"Well they are all doing something together that's a bonus right."

"I guess so. I am not a fan of us not knowing what it is though."

"I doubt it is something bad but we will keep an eye out and make sure nothing else sneaky is going on."

Over the next couple of days Stef and Lena paid a little closer attention to their kids but found nothing to be too suspicious about. In fact the kids were almost on extra good behavior making sure their dishes were done and their crap wasn't left around the house.

"Callie can you get the juice out of the fridge for everyone," Lena asked as she was finishing cutting up some fruit.

"Sure," she said hoping off the stool and getting the juice.

"All right kids we don't have a lot of time eat up. I have a meeting today and won't be home until 5 maybe you can convince mamas to get pizza," Stef said smiling back at Lena.

"I want pepperoni," Brandon commented.

"Just keep your pepperoni off my veggie half," Mariana added.

"No way meat lovers," Jesus chimed in.

"Thanks Stef," Lena said rolling her eyes as their kids started fighting over pizza topping.

Before long they were out the door starting their day. School went by quickly and they made sure Jude had his assignment ready before they took off for home. They had a lot of cleaning and preparations to do before Lena and Stef got home.

"Hey Jude come on in," Lena said with a smile seeing her youngest standing by the door.

"Hi Lena. Can you help me with something?"

"Sure kiddo what do you need help with?"

"I don't get my math homework….I really didn't understand what we did today in class but I didn't want to say anything."

Lena got up from her desk and knelt down in front of Jude.

"Sweetie anytime you don't understand something in class it is ok to ask questions. I will always be here to help you though. Why don't we go home and get a snack and go over this stuff ok."

"Can we do it now? Sometimes the house is kind of busy and I get distracted."

"Well I can certainly understand that. Let's see what you have ok."

Jude smiled very proud of himself as he managed to complete his task. He also liked spending time with Lena so he really liked this job. He wasn't kidding when he said the house was busy and it wasn't always easy getting one on one time with Stef or Lena even though they tried very hard to make sure all their kids had everything they needed.

Meanwhile back at the house all the kids just got done cleaning their rooms. Jesus moved onto the downstairs while Mariana was finishing straightening up the upstairs. Callie helped Jesus downstairs until Mariana joined him and then she went to start on the backyard.

"Hey how is everything coming out here," Brandon asked having just gotten back from the store?

"Great the table is set and the lights are up. Just waiting for Chef Boyardee to start in the kitchen," she smiled.

"You going to help me," he asked?

"Sure let's go."

Callie and Brandon were in the kitchen just finishing everything up when Mariana and Jesus walked in.

"Hey you two done," Brandon asked?

"Yup the house is cleaned and the laundry is done."

"You didn't turn anything pink again did you," Brandon laughed.

"NO."

"I washed," Mariana added. "And he dried."

"Seems much safer that way. We are pretty much done here lets go move everything outside and cover it up and then we can clean everything."

After the kids moved all the food t their patio table and Brandon added the candles they all went back inside and waited. He had received a text from his dad that Stef was on her way home. Brandon didn't tell Mike what they were up to but did tell him he really needed his mom home around 5 and it was a surprise so don't say anything to her.

"Lena is coming," Jude said running into the house first.

"Great job buddy we are all set we just need to keep her distracted until mom gets home."

Lena walked in the door and saw everyone sitting in the living room.

"Hey guys…so have you decided what pizza you want yet," Lena asked setting her stuff down.

"Pepperoni."

"Plain."

"Veggie."

"Meat lovers."

"I just love when we can all agree on something," Lena laughed.

Just then the front door opened.

"Hello my loves," she said giving Lena and kiss and then turned to her crew.

"We were just discussing dinner," Lena explained.

"Actually…there has been a change of plans," Brandon explained.

"No pizza," Stef asked confused?

"Not for you two any, follow us please."

All the kids headed towards the kitchen. Stef and Lena looked at each other totally confused but followed their kids into the kitchen. Nothing looked out of the ordinary so far.

"We know that things have been really busy of the last couple of weeks," Brandon explained

"Ever since Jude and I moved in everyone has had to do a lot of adjusting and it has not always been easy."

"We love having you two here," Lena jumped in hoping they did not think they were a burden.

"We know but it doesn't change the fact that things have changed and we all wanted to do something for you two since you do so much for us."

The kids all headed outside and the moms followed.

"Oh my god," Lena gasped seeing the decorations.

"What is all this," Stef asked with a smile.

"This is your date night. The house is all cleaned and the laundry is done so you don't have to worry about that. We made dinner and dessert is in the fridge. I am taking Mariana to Lexi's for the night, Jesus is going to Jeff's for the night and Callie, Jude and I are staying at dads. So I will be borrowing one of the cars. Enjoy your time off."

"I can't believe you all did this," Lena said with tears in her eyes.

"We have the best kids ever."

All the kids gave their moms and hug and kiss goodbye and they were out the door.

"Did you have any idea this was coming," Lena asked Stef?

"Clueless. How did they plan all this without either of us knowing? How did they know when we would be home today?"

"Well Jude visited my office at the end of the day insisting help with homework…I should have known something was up wanting to do homework on a Friday," Lena laughed.

"I can't believe we have the house to ourselves," she said stepping into her loves arms.

"Hmm lets not waste a minute of this," Lena gave Stef a soft kiss. "Let's go get changed and have a drink before dinner."

"Are you trying to get me drunk and take advantage of me," Stef asked laughing.

"Definitely."

It took a little longer to get changed then either planned but they didn't want to blow off dinner completely after the kids worked so hard on everything. Stef poured two glasses of white wine and took them outside handing one over to Lena.

"When was the last time the house was totally empty," Stef asked trying to think back?

"Was it before we had the twins?"

"There is no way right…I mean we haven't had an empty house is over 8 years?"

"That's a long time, we really need to make the most of this night. We might be old and grey before we get this change again."

"Well there is no one I would rather grow old and grey with then you."

"I will drink to that."

Stef and Lena enjoyed dinner very much. It was the first time in a very long time where they didn't have to worry about dinner for 7 or cleaning the house or getting the laundry done. They could sit back and relax and really talk to each other again. While they did want to not waste an empty house it was nice being outside having drinks and dinner.

"You want me to go see what they made for dessert," stef asked?

"Sounds good."

Stef headed inside and opened the fridge to see a pie sitting on the top shelf. Before she could reach for it she felt her loves arms around her waist."

"They made pie for dessert."

"Hmm I am pretty full I think I need to wait a little while before eating anything more."

"Ohh yeah and what do you propose we do in the mean time?"

"You know…other stuff," she said kissing her neck.

"You win."

With that the two rushed up the stairs to really make use of the empty house. They really couldn't think their kids enough for giving them this time together. They almost didn't realize how long it had been and how much they truly missed each other. After when they were laying in each other's arms they swore to never let it go this long again. No matter how busy their lives were and how crazy things got they needed a time out to make sure they were connecting with each other too. They loved their kids with all their hearts but they needed the adult time and they still had the rest of the night for adult time.


End file.
